


Come Home (#2 Starting Over)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is a circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home (#2 Starting Over)

Charlie had once gotten drunk and tried to explain that some people thought time moved in a giant circle. That if you hung around long enough it would all just start over again.

The LA sun wasn’t half as intense as New Mexico. The smog made a nice makeshift ozone layer.

Don laughed. “You can’t start over. You can’t go home. Things start and end, that’s it.”

Don knocked on the door. He had a suitcase in one hand, a couple of boxes in the car. Charlie opened the door.

“Hi. Dad said I needed to come back.”

“Welcome home.”


End file.
